


She can date anyone as long as it's me

by ifailbutitry



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifailbutitry/pseuds/ifailbutitry
Summary: Kara definitely doesn't get jealous. And she's certainly not considering throwing anyone into the sun.





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re prequels for a reason Winn. They’re meant to go before.” Maggie has a smirk on her face as she winds up the room’s other small brunette.

“If they were meant to be watched first, they would have been filmed first!” As always Winn takes the bait. He still hasn’t realized that Maggie just likes antagonizing him. 

As the two continue their tried and true disagreement, Kara lets her mind wander to the final missing guest. She glances at her sister’s watch. Surely the woman who is perpetually early to everything isn’t late to game night. With the realization that that is exactly the case, the content smile that she has been sporting falls from Kara’s lips and her typically constant state of motion stalls. She focuses completely on the black tactical watch, listening to the sound of the gears. It isn’t until a finger rubs at the space between her brows does she resume movement.

“Crinkle,” her sister taps at the space. “What’s wrong?” Alex asks as she tries to soothe the worry.

“Lena is late.” She pulls at her fingers together with a strength that would break anyone else’s.

“When did you tell her to get here?” She is already eyeing her gun, ready to grab Maggie and head to L-Corp or the DEO.

“7:30” Alex glances down at her wrist.

“Kara,” she sighs. “It’s 7:32,” her posture is back to relaxed at the realization that the youngest Luthor wasn’t truly missing.

“I know!” Alex and Maggie share a look that Kara misses. She’s too busy listening for the sound of a familiar beat. Her smile is immediate but quickly drops. 

_“… visiting and I was hoping that someone could show me around.”_ Kara is at the door and ripping it open in less time than it takes for everyone else to blink. The sudden movement leaves several items displaced and her door partially ripped from its frame. Lena and an unnamed man turn at the sudden interruption. 

“There you are Lena!” her smile is unnaturally bright, even for sunny Kara Danvers. “I was worried something had happened. Well me, Alex, and Maggie. They were going to start search party. You know… since one is a federal agent and the other detective.” The move isn’t the smoothest as she stares pointedly at the man after mentioning two law enforcement offers. If bringing them up doesn’t do the trick, her crossed arms and wide stance seem to as he clears his throat. 

“Right. Well It was nice meeting you but I’d hate to steal anymore of your time. I didn’t mean to make you late.” He hurries away back down the hall before the words have finished leaving his mouth. Kara mentally calls him a coward. It’s not as if he knew the damage she could do him. She keeps her thoughts to herself as she turns back to Lena and smiles. 

“I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Game night is one of the highlights of my week Kara. Of course I came.” She responds as Kara guides her with a hand on the dip of her back back to the blonde’s apartment. It’s when they’re crossing the threshold that Lena comes to a screeching halt. 

“Kara, what happened to your door?” Maggie lets out a bark of laughter as Kara’s crinkle returns.


	2. Chapter 2

This time it’s Kara who is slightly late, something that isn’t entirely uncommon. She always tries to arrive on time but apparently rogue aliens, petty criminals, and unfortunate disasters wait for no man, woman, or Kryptonian. She texts Lena as soon as she can to warn her that she’s going to be a few minutes late and then speeds off to her apartment. Lena responds with a text assuaging Kara’s worries and a joke about the first coffee being on Kara. It doesn’t take her long to get home and tear through her closet looking for something that she would conceivable wear to work but that would also work for coffee with a woman like Lena Luthor. She wrings her fingers together. Nothing works for coffee with Lena. It’s Lena for Rao’s sake. The woman could be in sweatpants and she’d still be left feeling underdressed. 

She ends up settling on a blue and white vertical stripped button down with navy pants. It’s very…. Kara Danvers. She frowns but it’ll have to do. It’s not as if she goes to work in a cocktail dress. After pulling her hair back and donning her glasses, she is out of the door and at Noonan’s within a few seconds. 

The smile on her face that appears at the vision that is Lena looking surprisingly casual turns to a grimace at the sight of a suited businessman with slicked back hair sitting comfortably in her seat, legs crossed, and a smile that he must think is charming. Kara wants to throw him into the sun. Or maybe into the middle of the Pacific. Maybe she can park his no doubt excessively expensive car on top of Mount Everest. She rolls her eyes as he regales Lena with an over the top story about his last vacation and its extravagance. He’s the only one laughing at his hijinks that in actuality cross over into douchebag territory. Is this supposed to be impressive? Boasting about how much he made and how he lords it over others wasn’t going to impress her. Surely, he realizes that by now. She seethes quietly as she approaches, but when he makes a move to place a hand on her friend’s thigh, she’s boiling. She wonders if anyone can see the steam coming from her ears. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she places a gentle hand on Lena’s shoulder, unconsciously rubbing her thumb over the cotton fabric. 

“It’s not a problem darling,” Lena smiles at her and places a hand over her own. Kara nearly has a heart attack when Lena tilts her head sideways to press her cheek to their connected hands. Instead, she looks up and glares at the man who had one hand scrolling through his phone and the other still on Lena’s thigh. She clears her throat to get his attention.

“I believe you’re in my seat.” He hums absentmindedly in response before speaking up.

“One second dear. I’d very much like to continue my conversation.” His smile turns slimy as he glances down at Lena’s chest. 

Kara is ready to forgo the sun and Mount Everest at this point. She was going to burn two holes right through him. She can feel her eyes beginning to itch as her stare hardens. Lena gives her hand a squeeze, clearing her throat to respond to the man but Kara beats her too it. 

“If you don’t find somewhere else to rest your hand within the next two seconds it won’t be resting anywhere in the future. Except for maybe in a jar on your bedside table.” She’s sporting a smile as she delivers the threat, the one that Oliver says is every bit as effective as his glare, and Lena lets out an uncharacteristic snort as the man rises angrily from the table. 

“Now I don’t know who you are but…” Kara cuts him off as she steps closer to him, straightening to her full height. 

“You’re right. You don’t.” Her arms are crossed at this point as she crowds into his personal space. The smile is still present but her jaw is tense. When the man realizes that he has to look up to meet her eyes he gulps. Kara’s smile widens slightly and he looks down at her crossed arms. He glances down at his watch.

“Well it was nice to meet you both,” he tries to brush off his uneasiness, “but I’ve got a meeting to get to.” He is gone so quickly that Kara questions if she is really the one with the superspeed. 

“That was rather impressive,” Kara turns with a blush to be met with Lena’s gobsmaked stare. “And quite attractive if I’m being honest.” Her blush deepens as she adopts a bashful look.

“Sorry.”

“Oh don’t be. I was about ten seconds from making headlines for breaking a stranger’s nose,” Lena laughs.

“Luckily, you’ve got an in with the press,” Kara can’t bring herself to care about the silly grin she’s currently sporting. She’s feeling unbelievably giddy.

“Quite lucky indeed. Nonetheless, no one would believe that Kara Danvers just offered to dismember a man.” The blush returns full force and Lena laughs.   
 


	3. Chapter 3

It is nearly impossible to be late to a gala. Kara though is pretty sure that she’s cutting it close. There is fashionably late and then there’s it’s going to be nearly over by the time you arrive. But a fire and a big purple alien that neither her nor J’onn could identify left her covered in soot and, believe it or not, bruises. 

“Kara you can’t seriously be considering going!” And there was Alex, making her even later. 

“I’m fine Alex! I’ll lay in the sun bed later.” She rolls her eyes. “Not that that’s really necessary.”

“Come on Little Danvers. I’m sure Luthor will understand us not being there.”

“Us? You guys are still going too.” She smiles brightly and thanks the new guy Eric as he hands her her clothes. Vasquez is a life saver. 

“Kara Zor-El you are healing at an eighth of the speed that you usually do. You’re not going to that damn gala.” Alex’s mom voice comes out and it’s like Eliza is the one standing there with her hands on her hips. 

“You know she’ll just call and tell them not to let you in.” Maggie chimes in, attempting to stand between her and the showers. Kara almost laughs at the action. She is not nearly as big as she likes to think she is. A fact that is driven home as Kara lifts her with a bit more effort than usual, but still rather easily and places her out of the way. 

“I’ll meet you two there,” she throws over her shoulder.

 

 

She’s glad that J’onn can’t read Kryptonian minds. He’d use her slightly weakened state to kill her if he knew that she had ‘borrowed’ a DEO bike to go to an L-Corp event. 

“Miss Danvers,” both of the suited security personnel look surprised as she gets off of the bike.

“It’s just Kara, Rob,” she smiles as he leaves his partner at their post and offers his arm to the blonde as she ascends the buildings steps. 

“Your sister went in not too long ago,” he gives her a pointed look. “She seemed to think you need some rest and I am inclined to agree.” She returns the look with that of a kicked puppy.

“She’s over-reacting. Just a small work mishap.” 

“Are there many of those at CatCo?” he smiles knowingly, but the look is lost on Kara.

“Oh! Well you know! Reporting is much more exciting than you’d think.” The older gentleman chuckles kindly. “But Lena has been planning this night for months and I’d hate to not show up.”

“Of course,” he lets her off. One doesn’t say no to Kara Danvers. “Enjoy your evening. I hear there are potstickers,” he winks as he opens the door for her.

“I’ll make sure to deliver you some!” She calls as she bounces away happily.

As she walks down the stairs, the first person she spots is her sister, arms crossed and glaring at her. She shoots her a soft smile and slight shrug in response. She can see Maggie laughing from where she stands by her sister’s side and Alex softens. 

_Lena?_ She mouths and Alex smirks, but tilts her head towards the green-eyed host. 

Alex and Maggie both laugh now at Kara’s furrowed brow. 

There’s a woman. A woman with her hand on Lena’s arm as she leans close to speak. A woman who’s leaning close and showing way too much leg in that red dress. Kara is left asking herself who the hell she thinks she is when her friend responds to whatever she just said with genuine laughter.

She makes her way over to Lena with hunched shoulders and her hands fisted in her suit’s pants. Whoever she is is beautiful and apparently funny and clearly someone Lena wants to spend time with.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt. Just wanted to say sorry that I’m a bit late.” She gives a gracious smile, head bowed, before turning to walk away, but a hand on her wrists stops her. 

“Don’t be silly Kara! I’m glad you made it. Alex and Maggie said that you might not. This is Amelia. She was just telling me a story about her coming home to her daughter, wife, and their kitchen covered in flour.” Kara perks up at that and finally looks up fully to meet the two women’s eyes. This is apparently the wrong thing to do.

“What the hell happened?” Lena grips her face and turns it towards the light as the question leaves her mouth. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Kara mumbles, shoulders hunching once again and hands pushing at her glasses. 

“You have a black eye,” she deadpans. 

“And a split lip,” Maggie appears out of thin air.

“And bruised ribs.” Apparently, Alex has appeared too to add the unhelpful information.

“Thanks a lot tattletales.” Kara shoots them a look. “didn’t have to bring up stuff she can’t even see,” she mumbles to herself. Lena is still looking at her waiting for answers as eight eyes look on.

“Just… you know… a work accident?” It comes out more as a question than a statement. Lena pauses and then looks to Alex who just shrugs as if she doesn’t know the whole story.

“Work” she pauses again and taps her high heeled shoe a few times. “Well. Excuse me for a moment.” She takes a half step back from Kara. “I’ve got a few words for Snapper Car.” Kara’s eyes widen as Lena moves for her phone. 

“What? No, Lena that’s really not necessary.” Alex and Maggie just watch on, making no moves to help Kara out. 

“And Cat as well. I’ve got concerns regarding her Editor-in-Chief.” Kara plucks the phone from her hand and drops it in the pocket inside of her jacket. 

“Really Lena. It was my own fault. I wasn’t paying as much attention as I should have and you know how it is. Hard hitting journalism and all that,” she tries for a reassuring smile.

“You checked her over?” she turns to Alex.

“Of course.” Alex almost looks offended at the idea that she wouldn’t.

“And?”

“She’s clear.” She shoots a glare at her sister. “She should be resting but she’s fine. She insisted on coming,” her arms cross. “I tried to talk her out of it but you know how she gets.”

“ _She_ is right here,” Kara mumbles. 

“ _She_ is going home where her sister says she should be,” Lena gives her a no nonsense look. “I’m taking you myself.”

“But Rob said there were potstickers,” her whine resembles that of a child. Lena is surprised that it isn’t accompanied by a stomp of her foot. 

“We can take some home with us,” she absently runs her finger over her split lip as she gives her a rather fond smile. It’s silent for a minute, the two missing Alex silently gagging in Maggie’s direction. 

“You two are adorable. How long have you been together?” Amelia asks and Maggie is cackling as the super and the CEO turn bright red. 

“Oh we’re…”

“We’re not…”

“Just friends you see…” The two are stumbling over their words. Alex throws them a bone.

“A few months.” Or not…


	4. Chapter 4

If there is one thing that Kara has learned since she came out as Supergirl, it’s the importance of timing. Swing too early and the enemy has time to dodge, too late and you’re knocked on your ass. If you get it right though, you hit them right in time to weaken them. Right in time to come out on top. It’s timing that the oversized reptile doesn’t have. It’s fast, but not fast enough to connect with her jaw as it swings overzealously. She grabs it’s arm before it has a chance to swing again and twists, receiving a howl in return. A foot to the back of its leg has it kneeling immediately. She’s about to make the final blow that’ll allow the DEO to make the arrest when she tunes into a deep voice that has her attention turning towards L-Corp.

 _“It’s always a pleasure of course.”_ She’s rewarded for her brief moment of distraction by a scaled hand swiping at her face. She grits her teeth, apparently its timing isn’t as awful as she thought.

 _“It’s been too long,”_ it continues thrashing about and Kara’s eyes narrow at the building. She feels her opponent struggling and loosens her grip just slightly. She can make this timing work.

 _“I was thinking, we really should catch up,”_ it breaks free within seconds and she swings immediately. She lets the force of the swing carry her past tall, green, and ugly when it ducks. Kara feels the moment that the claws wrap around her cape. Within a second she’s sent flying as she’s thrown and she smiles. This will work.

 _“We can do so over dinner tonight.”_ It’s not worded as a question but a fact. Kara does the calculations in her head and turns her body just slightly to alter her trajectory. She can hear the sigh pass Lena’s lips as she goes to respond right before Kara is crashing through the glass wall of her office. She slows enough to bounce harmlessly against the ceiling and then tumbles a few times on the floor before she stands with a groan. Not her best plan, but it worked well enough.

“Miss. Luthor!” she plants her hands on her hips and takes a deep breath. “And guest,” she shoots him a glare that she hopes will make him wet his pants. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important.” A loud roar comes from the now destroyed window that she has just flown through and Lena raises an eyebrow. “I think it’s best if you go wait by Jess’ desk and away from windows while I take care of this.” Another roar. “Surely we can arrange for me to come fix your window. Tonight perhaps?” When she receives a nod from Lena, accompanied by a smirk, she grins and flies back out the way she came. Perfect timing. She can hear Lena turning the man down as she flies back to the harmless reptilian. The DEO has had no trouble keeping it contained and by the time she lands, they have no use for her. At least that’s what she assumes before Alex grabs her by her wrist and drags her towards an empty truck. Kara lets her push her into an empty seat and watches as her sister plants her hands firmly on her hips. Kara can’t help to think that even knowing that she is nearly indestructible, Alex looks way scarier in this stance than she ever does. 

“Care to explain?” she eventually prompts. 

“They were much stronger than they looked,” she shrugs as she struggles to hold eye contact. 

“Kara. Your comms were on.”

“Oh…”

“The DEO isn’t paying for that. You can’t break a window in an attempt to get a date.”

“I wasn’t…” Alex holds up her hand to stop the rant before it gets started. 

“Look, I get that you’re jealous and want to be with her but-“

“Woooaaaah Alex. I’m not jealous,” she climbs back out of the truck and pauses at the look she gets. “I just think that if she’s going to be with anyone it should be me,” she mumbles, too softly for Alex to normally hear. 

“Your comms are still on. I heard that too.”  
 


	5. Chapter 5

There are very few days that Kara has no place to be. Even fewer that Alex is free as well. But something that is unheard of? Lucy Lane joining them in their days of relaxation. Nevertheless, here they are, sprawled out on Kara’s mix matched furniture. Alex is sitting comfortably on the tan chair, feet stretched out on the stripped ottoman. Most of her attention is spent scrolling through the Netflix queue. Occasionally, she picks up her phone, smiling at messages from Maggie, before responding with one of her own. She thumbs over to Snapchat and points at the two on the couch. She holds down the record button for a few moments. 

Kara is seated on one side of the couch and Lucy on the other, but the small brunette has slouched down and stretched her legs to lay them in her friend’s lap. Kara’s hands are absently kneading at the muscles of the calves resting on top of her as she complains about Alex’s choice in rom-coms. (Believe it or not, Kara is much more interested in the long list of scifi movies and nerdy documentaries than Alex is). She only pauses her diatribe when Lucy raises her head off the arm of the couch just long enough to give Kara a bite of her food. 

Alex double taps the screen so that Maggie can see her rolling her eyes at the two. Right before she stops recording, Lucy makes a sound that has her raising her brows.

Now, there isn’t much that makes Kara truly fumble. Yes, Kara Danvers is clumsy and has a tendency to ramble, but it’s rare that Kara Zor-El does. Kara Zor-El was the heir to one of the oldest families on Krypton. Kara Zor-El was groomed to be poised and calculated before she ever stepped into that pod. Kara Zor-El processes things much faster than any human and half of those on Krypton and therefore is rarely left without words. At the moment though? At the moment, Kara’s eyes are wide and her argument stilted.

“Jeez Lane, try and keep it in your pants.” Alex cuts in before her sister can resume her speech. Lucy lifts her head to smirk at the human Danvers.

“What can I say Alex? It’s amazing what your sister can do with her hands. Those fingers,” her brow quirks in a challenge and Alex nearly gags. Kara’s hands are the only thing on the blonde that this conversation hasn’t halted. Her cheeks are slightly red as she looks down at what she’s doing, refusing to take part in this conversation.

“Never talk about my sister and her fingers again.” Lucy just shrugs before taking a bite of her food. She offers Kara her own bite in apology with a wink and then goes back to staring up at the ceiling. Kara flicks her on the knee, regulating herself to cause no discomfort, and shoots her a glare. Lucy just laughs at her and her inability to hold the smile off her face.

Kara had decided not long after getting to know her that the younger Lane is one of her favorite people. She likes that she wasn’t immediately blown away by Supergirl. That it’s not the hero that impressed her, but Kara herself. In fact, she didn’t like Supergirl at all in the beginning. What’s even better? She accepted Kara Zor-El in her entirety. She accepted her when she was stealing food off her plate. When she flies through her window, covered in invisible bruises that no one can see but that she can feel, making her a cup of tea and tucking her into her own bed. Even when her senses are overloaded and everything is too loud, when she’s accidentally breaking things because she can’t get the barrage of sounds to settle, Lucy doesn’t shy away. She stands close enough to catch her attention, breathes deeply and visually, but doesn’t touch her. Instead, she waits until Kara matches her breathing and homes in on a single heartbeat. Lucy is one of her best friends now. One of the people who know her best. Better than most. She’s looking at Lucy softly when there’s a knock on the door. When Kara remains seated, laughing at the faces Lucy is making in her blissed out state, Alex gets up and opens the door herself.

“Oh,” Lena pauses a step into the apartment, her smile frozen awkwardly on her face. When Kara still doesn’t look up, distracted by Lucy bequeathing the rest of her food to her, Alex gives Lena an apologetic smile and takes the bags from her hands. 

“Kara.”

“Hmmm?” Her attention is still elsewhere as she eats with one hand and works over Lucy’s calf with the other.

“Lena’s here,” the two women round the corner, Kara’s head immediately snapping up. Her cheeks resemble those of a chipmunk, but that doesn’t impede the smile stretching across her face.

“Hey!” The excitement is clear in her voice as she taps at Lucy’s leg until her feet are removed from her lap. A feeling of satisfaction rushes through Lena as the brunette and the food are ignored in favor of Kara standing to embrace her. “This is a pleasant surprise,” she sits back down on the couch closer to Lucy. Lena is placated though when Kara tugs her down with her. Kara clearly overestimates the size of the couch as Lena is practically in her lap once they both settle down.

“Maggie told me you had the day off. I thought you could use some snacks.” Their attention shifts to Alex who is unpacking the bags on the living room table. The snacks are less like snacks and more like containers of food. 

“Rao, I love you.” Kara reaches for both the food she had been eating and a container of pasta. The three women look on amused, but it’s Lucy who lets out a laugh. She gives Alex a look accompanied by a wink.

“I’m Lucy, and you are?” She knows exactly who the woman is. Even if she hadn’t graced the cover of numerous magazines, Kara hasn’t stopped singing her praises since the day her and Clark met her. She’s always enjoyed poking bears though.

“Lena.” When the woman raises a single eyebrow, Lucy sees what Kara sees in her. She was attractive before the brow raise, but now she’s… damn.

The CEO doesn’t know who this woman thinks she is, but she doesn’t like how comfortably she wedges her feet under Kara’s leg. Nor the way she snags her fork, takes a bite, and returns it without a swipe being taken at her hand. Mostly it’s the way that Kara accommodates her. That she was absently rubbing at her leg earlier, that she pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch and hands it to her when she hides her presumably cold feet under the warmth of Kara’s thigh, and the way that she doesn’t blink twice when she steals the food that is already on the way to Kara’s mouth. 

“You alright there, Luthor?” Alex is smirking from her spot on the chair opposite them at the steel in Lena’s eyes as she looks on at the youngest Lane.

“Just fine,” her eyes don’t move from their current target until Kara finishes her food, her now free arm stretching across the back of the sofa. It’s then that her phone dings.

_**Jealousy is a good look on you.** _

It’s a text from Alex. Attached is a photo of her glaring across Kara and at Lucy who’s just barely smirking.

_**I don’t know what you’re talking about.**_ Smug asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy New Year!!


	6. Chapter 6

Lena isn’t accustomed to being too late. She prides herself on her ability to see ten steps ahead of everyone else. It isn’t until she’s lost the game that she realizes that she has fallen behind. Had she just asked Kara on a real date. Left no room for confusion or misinterpretation. But now she’s dating Lois Lane’s kid sister. Her gorgeous kid sister who’s apparently extremely successful. How had she missed all of the photos littering Kara’s apartment? The group of Kara’s friends at a game night, Lucy laughing so hard that James has to support her less she falls to the ground. A photo of her, Kara, Winn, and Alex exploring National City, Lucy hitching a ride on Kara’s back, arms hanging comfortably around her shoulders as she rests her chin on the top of blonde hair. And finally, a photo of just Kara and Lucy, Lucy reaching over to steal a coveted potsticker off of Kara’s plate. Lena feels a headache coming on as she waits for the aforementioned blonde and the ragtag group.

“Can I get you a drink?” A woman with bright copper hair sidles up to her at her perch at the bar. Lena glances down at her still full glass and raises her brow. “I’ll just have to wait around until you finish it then,” the woman’s smirk grows, a flirtatious look on her face. The response gets a laugh out of Lena though.

“Well aren’t you a charmer. Should I be worried?” She throws over her shoulder. 

“Maybe just a little.” She orders a cocktail that when delivered, is aflame. She blows it out, unflinching as she downs half of the no doubt hot drink. Lena’s so distracted that she doesn’t see Kara and her sister coming up behind her. 

“Hey Luthor,” Alex greets her first. Kara’s brows are furrowed but smooth as she grins.

“Hey Lee,” she’s in leather. Kara Danvers is standing in front of her in leather pants. Additionally, her white shirt has one too many buttons undone. She orders one of whatever the redhead is drinking, looking over the rim at the two of them as she downs it in one go, not bothering to blow out the fire first. Lena gulps and downs the rest of her own drink.

“Perfect,” the still unnamed redhead waves down the bartender and gestures to Lena’s drink. 

“And you are?” if she didn’t know better, Lena would think that Kara’s eyes narrow as she addresses the stranger, rolling up her sleeves, stepping just a bit closer to her side. Alex looks like she’s about to start laughing at something.

“Kate Kane.”

“Of Hamilton Arms?” Lena’s attention is brought back to the woman.

“My reputation clearly proceeds me.”

“You could say that,” Lena smirks. Kara watches as the two of them continue their conversation, her head going back and forth as if she’s watching a tennis match. Lena does her best to keep her attention focused on the heiress. She’s sure that if she looks too closely at Kara, her eyes will wonder to tan skin that isn’t her place to admire. Luckily, Kate is also easy on the eyes. Not in the same way, but Lena isn’t blind. Though she does miss Kara standing up straight behind her, stretching to full height and towering above her and her new companion. Her arms cross across her chest and Alex pokes her when her eyes briefly glow.

“Cool it Kar.”

When the rest of their friends arrive, Kara can’t help but be pulled into other conversations. She remains close to Lena though, a hand occasionally brushing against her and eyes glaring at the red head behind Lena’s back, but there’s nothing she can do as the woman smirks at her and pulls Lena out onto the dance floor. 

“Someone’s got the hots for our favorite CEO,” Winn chimes in, Kara’s glass breaks in her grasp.

“Alright Kara. I think you need some fresh air.” Maggie swoops in as James helps clean up the mess. She pulls the blonde but is met by an immovable force. “Right,” she grumbles. “Stubborn Kryptonians.” Kara’s eyes narrow to slits when the small redhead leans in to whisper into Lena’s ear words that she isn’t meant to hear. Her ears are on fire and the bar cracks under her hands as she pushes herself away from her spot.

“There’s an emergency. I’m leaving.”

 

It’s several hours later when Kara returns to her apartment. She had flown around looking for something to do, but it was a surprisingly quiet Saturday night. She ends up going to the DEO looking for a workout. When she finishes she’s still restless, filled with the urge to hit something. Instead she heads home, stopping a mugging on the way. 

When she finally flies through her open window, Alex and Maggie are sitting on her couch.

“Enough is enough,” Alex tells her. 

“If you don’t make a move, someone’s going to beat you to it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kara spends Sunday flying around looking for trouble. There isn’t much for her to do and she ends up helping a little girl find her lost dog before visiting a couple of other cities. She’s seen flying above Coastal City, Blue Valley, and a couple of other small towns. Mostly she’s just getting fresh air and letting her thoughts wander. Most often they drift to raven hair, green eyes, and red lips. More than once she yanks herself out of her thoughts just in time to dodge an approaching structure. By the end of it she’s made up her mind. Surely her and Lena’s friendship is strong enough to survive her babbling if it all goes south.

When she finally makes it home the sun is just starting to set. She fires up her computer and is greeted by a photo of Lena and Kate laughing over brunch on her feed. She feels as if she’s been punched in the gut by a K’Hund. Unthinkingly, she closes her computer and flies out of her window. Less than a minute later she’s landing on Lena’s balcony and knocking insistently on the glass door. 

When Lena appears, it’s with a puzzled look. She opens and closes her mouth several times as she slides the door on its tracks but no words come out. As soon as there’s enough space for her to fit, Kara is squeezing through, hands on her hips as she taps her foot on the floor. Lena can hear the stress the action causes on the hardwood surface. 

“You went on a date with her?” Lena doesn’t get the chance to respond as Kara continues on. “I mean… You just met her! I want you to be happy of course, but I just. I want you to be happy with me! And I know I’m no heiress but no one can care for you like I care for you. And I can’t give you everything but I’ll do my damnedest. You’re my best friend Lena and that’s where it starts right?” Her eyes are bright and imploring. “I want to bring you your lunch when you forget and drag you out of L-corp at night when you lose track of the time. To spend lazy weekends watching documentaries and walking through the park. To visit the dog park even though neither of us has one because I know that you love them just as much as I do. I want to defend you when some asshole thinks he can hit on you or give you shit for your last name. I want to be able to call you mine. Most importantly I want you to call me yours because Lena, I already am.” She throws her hands up and rests them on the back of her head.

“Kara… How did you get on my balcony?” Lena can’t get past the initial shock of Kara’s arrival.

“What?”

“You knocked on my balcony door.”

“… Alex is going to kill me.”

“So is Lucy?”

“What?” Kara’s brows furrow. She doesn’t know how she expected this conversation to go, hadn’t had much time to figure it out, but this wasn’t it at all.

“Yeah. You know, your girlfriend.” Lena’s brows furrow.

“My what?” Kara’s eyebrows attempt to meet her hairline. “Lucy isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Last week you guys looked pretty comfortable.”

“She’s a friend. We’ve taken part in some slightly illegal activities together that may or may not have involved motorcycles and liberating an alien and his accomplice from federal agents. We’ve also fought a red robot controlled by a homicidal doctor and nearly died while I was pushing an alien prison into space.”

“Oh.” The sound is slightly shocked and there’s a stretch of silence as Lena looks up at Kara. 

“So,” Kara scratches at the spot behind her ear. “Do you have anything to say? You know, about what I said?” She’s looking down at her feet by the time she finishes her question.

“It wasn’t a date,” she steps into Kara’s space. “With Kate. We talked about L-Corp and Hamilton Arms. Then we talked about you,” she tilts Kara’s face up, her hand sliding around to the base of her neck once their eyes meet.

“Me?”

“Mhm,” her thumb swipes gently at the warm skin. “Something about you drinking fire. And leather pants. And shirts with one too many buttons undone.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” When Lena responds with a smile, Kara makes up her mind. She closes the gap and is suddenly drowning in Lena. There’s only a brief pause before Lena responds in earnest and Kara is surrounded by the smell of her perfume and drunk on the taste of her lips. Her hands find their way to Lena’s hips as they move against each other. When she pulls away, Lena chases, pecking her lips as the blonde’s leave her orbit.

“This is okay?” Kara asks, wanting to be sure she hasn’t overstepped.

“This is perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Kara grins dopily and Lena is left laughing.

“You’re so cheesy.” Both of her hands are now resting on the back of Kara’s neck and the blonde leans in, sporadically kissing Lena all over her face. The giggles that fill the penthouse are only stopped when Kara connects their lips again. She isn’t above admitting that she never wants this to stop.

 

 

“ _You flew up to her balcony?_ ” The only thing saving Alex from killing her is the look of absolutely glee on Maggie’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it goes!! Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think.
> 
> My next fic will probably have a bit more angst if that's your thing. Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://ifailbutitry.tumblr.com) if you'd like. I crave validation


End file.
